Forbidden Love
by KellyRoseIsHere
Summary: Scarlett runs away from home, she runs away from her horrible and controlling mother, and all she wants is to get away from her. But what she doesn't know is she's going to get away from her in a completely different way. A new installment to the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Runaway**

As I run through the grubby, bloodcurdling, treacherously deep part of the forest, running away from the monster that lays back at home, the monster that controls my every move, the monster that will not let me lead my own life. Leaving everything behind me, with only annoying memories scratched into my head. I've got to keep hold of those horrible memories, keep hold of the anger within me to make sure I don't head back home, to make sure I don't start feelings sorry for that monster and go back. But while the trees scream out a warning, I ignore it, only thinking about not falling over, nothing else, not even where I'm heading, just trying not to break any thing in my body in this crucial and limited time I have left before they call out a search party for me. The last thing I want is that large group of boys down at La Push looking for me, as I know that will most definitely happen as soon as mom calls Charlie, the chief of police, who she relies on for everything in this town.

It's not like he's got enough to deal with at the moment. With all the rumours going around I have no idea how Poor Charlie can cope, having a daughter who is 19 years old, married, has an adopted child and is also fighting for her life, well so they say she is anyway. Bella Swan, I mean, Bella Cullen is something else, and especially how she spends every waking moment with her beautiful husband, and beautiful adopted daughter, that strangely enough, looks like both of them combined. I've only seen her out with her daughter once; that beautiful little girl never comes out in public, apart from once when Bella and Edward went to La Push in their flashy, shiny Ferrari, which was the first time I ever saw that picturesque girl. But, I know something beyond the ordinary is going on in that Cullen family, they are most definitely trying to hide something, I know it. It's just one of those things that I can sense; nobody else can because nobody else reads them like I do. My instinct is to stay away from them, stay well away, but whatever I do to try and ignore them something brings me back to them, I'm intrigued by them. Don't get me wrong, Bella is a lovely girl; I think I have talked to her once or twice before graduation last year, we're both shy, and the more suffer in silence type. But we never did get the chance to hang out because me and this girl Jessica had a huge argument and we've never been closer than a 10 metre radius in about 3 years, so I didn't even chance talking to Bella, Jessica probably bite my head off. But I definitely did notice a change after graduation in Bella, she seems much more confident, and oddly enough, more beautiful. Is everyone in this world beautiful, apart from me? Is this world cruel enough to do that to me? Or did Bella Cullen just get some strike of luck, and maybe the worst is yet to come? We'll wait and see.

Trying to get as far away as I possibly can, never looking back, thinking of nothing apart from left right foot, left root, right foot... but my endurance with living in that house any longer has finally run out, it's reached its limit. So I disappeared out of my mom's dreadful and meaningless life forever. I have no intention to go back there. I've left that home for good, this time. I will not go back there, no one will ever be able to force me to go back, not even if you bribed me with a million dollars or if she called and said she'd magically change, or something totally out of this world something that only happens in nightmares and Hollywood films, like she got bit by a werewolf or she'd turned into Dracula and she needed a magical assistant to help her with her evil plan. She'd still want to control my life. I have no love for my mother, never did, never will. But, either way there will be no way to oblige me to go back. Ever.

As I run rapidly and carelessly through the forest, my vigilance decreased to a level where I didn't even bother to look where I was going, no care in the world if I hit a tree, or my left foot didn't manage to overtake my right, I just wanted to keep running until I knew I was safe and out of any danger of being found by Mom, or Chief Swan, or those La Push boys.

I'd never had many friends in school, just the one, my best friend, Whitney. We used to talk about everything, do everything together, she was the one I would talk to about my mom, and she was the only one who could make me feel better. But she left at the end of junior year to move to Australia, with her _perfect_ family, to live her _perfect_ life. Jealously overtook me when I was around her, and it was so obvious, I made Whitney feel uncomfortable at times. Every day we used to talk about anything and everything, but her favourite topic was Jasper Cullen. She saw one day how he looked at her, as if he really wanted her, as if he really truly wanted to be with her or something. But she and I both knew that he and Alice was deeply in love , and that Whitney didn't even stand a chance with him, but Whit has loved him ever since that day.

Whit's mom even asked The Cullen family for a barbeque one day, Whit begged her mom to ask because she thought Jasper might turn up, ridiculous but she was desperately in love with him.

Still running, out of breath, feels like I'm going to collapse any minute. But that didn't matter, I didn't have to collapse by myself, I tripped over something tremendously hard, I must have tripped over a giant rock in the middle of the forest. But then I suddenly realised I didn't get any cuts or gouges to where I hit my knees. I fell to the ground instantly where my face buried deep into the mud and leaves. It took me a while to realise I needed to breathe again. As I got up and shook the dirt and leaves out of my face and hair and I looked down to see what I had inelegantly tripped over.

A girl, a beautiful little girl, in a deep crimson dress, with her auburn bronze coloured hair against her beautiful pale complexion, she still looked like a baby, about 4 years old. Dazed, I hovered over her to see if she was still breathing, or if she was awake, or something. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid. What was this angelic little girl doing deep in the forest? I couldn't go back home now, not when I finally had the courage to leave. But I couldn't just leave this beautiful girl lying here in the middle of the forest, not knowing if she was dead or alive. Trying to remember some first aid techniques I learnt ages ago, I leaned over her slowly, putting my ear a few inches away from her mouth to see it she was still breathing. Silence.

With extreme force I flew into a tree, hearing and feeling everyone of my ribs crack. I felt my head hit something, definitely a rock this time. I felt the branch go deep into my thigh; I felt the fresh blood pouring out. I screamed in agony, screaming for someone to help me, someone to come take me back to my mom. But then I had such curiosity in what the hell could have that much strength to send me flying at such speed to crack every rib. I was in so much pain; I had no idea whether or not I was conscious. I just let my mind take me to another place. Still screaming at the top of my lungs, but every time I screamed an excruciating pain overtook my body and forced me to stop, even breathing felt like someone was stabbing me every time. I was going to die here, left alone in the woods, barely being able to breathe. Now is the time I wish those La Push boys would come and look for me. But then I remembered how did I get over here? What was it that hit me with such force that made me break all of my ribs? Voices, then I started to hear voices. I must be conscious otherwise how could I hear what was going on outside of this agonizing cocoon I was in?

"Renesmee! Oh Renesmee! You're alive! Jacob found you! Renesmee, are you okay sweetheart?" I heard from a beautiful, velvet female voice. "Is she okay Edward? Edward! Answer me, is she alive?"

"Bella, calm down, she's perfectly fine, she's totally knocked out, and she must have been extremely tired wandering around the woods to find home!" I heard from another mesmerising voice.

"Okay, well then let's take her back home, Oh Edward, I was so afraid!"

"I know sweetheart, me too, we all were, c'mon let's get home" He replied, beautifully.

"Err, well, what are we gonna do about her?" A deep and not so beautiful voice asked. I could feel their heads all turn in my direction.

"WHAT!!! You killed an innocent bystander in the process of finding her Jacob!?" The velvet voice screamed at the husky voiced boy.

"No! She was about to hurt Nessie, well at least I think she was, or, well I don't know I was too anxious to get Nessie and she was in the way, I just hit her into those trees, she's probably fine!"

"She wasn't going to hurt Renesmee, far from it Mongrel! She was going to help her, bring her back to her home and get help! She has a good mind; she was going to do nothing in any way to hurt Renesmee!"

"Well, why was she hovering over her like she was about to do something to her, like you know, like you guys-"

"-she's not like our kind dog! You of all people should know that! You would have smelt it, you're just a careless little boy, and you should think before you act Jacob, anyone ever told you that?"

"Whatever".

"Please! Stop fighting! We need to figure out what we going to do with her."

"Suppose we could just see her to Carlisle then drop her back home..."

What! Where they talking about me? Are they planning what to do with me? Or just leave me here to die, to stay in this painful and agonizing state I'm in.

"Have you found her? Oh thank god she's okay, you know I had a feeling she just wanted to go into this part of the forest, annoying that I didn't see her go here though..." came from another beautiful velvet voice walking in from the east. "...JASPER NO!!!!!"

Before I could understand what was going on, heat rushed through my leg, like I dipped my leg into a pool of scorching hot water, the pain startled me, I can't think straight, what's going on? The heat; it's getting hotter and hotter by the second. The fire in my leg blazed to a blistering temperature, I wanted to scream for someone to kill me.

"Someone get him away, Emmett pull him off her! He's already bit her in her leg; he's going for her thigh! He's going to kill her! Help, please help him!"

"He's too strong Alice, we can't pull him away, he'll turn on us Alice you know that, just let him do it, there's nothing we can do!"

And there was nothing_ I_ could do to stop this unbearable pain in my leg, but then the heat started to cool, and another kind of pain took the raging fire's place. I felt myself get weaker and more fragile by the second. Before I knew it I had no energy in me to scream anymore, or to breathe, or even to think. I felt my mind go into unconsicioness and I suddenly slipped into a blackness night.

"No! He will not be able to live with himself if he does this! Jasper, please stop! Please, do it for me Jasper, please! Look at me, JASPER! Stop now please, do it for me or I'll run away, I'll never come back, not even for you! Jasper, come on, I know you can stop, do it for me! Jasper!!!"

**Chapter 2 – **

**Coming Soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **

Bewildering, that was it, I was just so bemused into what was going on I couldn't make any sense of what was happening. I tried to find reasons or justifications to explain this immense amount of pain. I was resisting, not letting the blackness pull me under. I tried to find a route, a way to get out of this torture. Every now and again blackness overtook me which made it harder for me to realise whether this was reality. But how could this be reality? What in the world could ever be this painful? I didn't know any kind of death _could_ be this painful. Until now, I feel sorry for anybody else that has to go through this sort of pain. Maybe this was how death felt like? Nobody ever got the chance to come back to life and tell people what experiences you go through before your life actually ends. No matter how you die, in what circumstance you're in, maybe this is what you have to go through. Or was it just me? Maybe I deserved this amount of suffering and anguish before my life ended. Running away from my mom, leaving her heartbroken and alone, I definitely deserved this. I decided to let it obliterate me, if I was going to die anyway why was there any more point in trying to stay alive? The pain stopped somehow, like I won, I finally won the battle between torture and death, except I was batting for death, this made no sense. Once again, the familiar blackness night arrived.

My heart took off, and I could feel the fire flare up into my chest, draining for the blaze for every other place to make the hottest blaze yet. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me up by my heart. The only sound in the room was my panic heartbeat, beating double time, unusual for me. The pain was sensational, unbearable. I just wanted to slip under that blackness night once again. The pain then subsided and I felt alive.

My eyes flashed open in a second, taking in my surroundings. It was dark, but I could see everything clearly. Every outline of the bushes and trees that surrounded me, the woods always used to seem sinister to me, but now if felt like nothing could be intimidating, the trees should be scared of me.

I sniffed, but instantly regretted it. I was starving, ravenous almost. Where there should have been a pain in my stomach, there was a ache in my throat instead.

I was confused, emotions ran deep, and questions filled my head from every angle. Where am I? What the hell happened to me? Why am I so hungry? But the one question that ran through my mind, on top of all the rest was, why me? But I felt like I already knew the answer to that. I just couldn't quite get a hold of it.

I looked around, begging, hoping for some assistance, some guide into what I'm supposed to do. I was confused, scared. My senses were sharp, magnified. The smell was intense. Abruptly, I smelt a strong, incredible taste in the air. A smell that I longed for, a smell that was so tasty, so appetizing, so delicious, it had to be mine. I needed it, an obligation almost. Before I knew it, I was running fast through the woods. My feet just carried me, towards my target. I was following the smell, the smell I knew I would be eating in a matter of seconds. I was running so fast, everything was blurred the side of my vision. Apart from what was in front of me, I saw every detail, every outline of the trees that were millimetres away from hitting my face. I managed to swerve and dive every danger that seemed to approach me.


End file.
